


Ritorno al presente (Fanart)

by piratesyebewarned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned
Summary: Inspirato dalla storia "Ritorno al presente" di NykyoPastelli e acquarello su carta





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ritorno al presente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780548) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned). 



> Eh però basta, tu non mi puoi fregare sempre, ogni anno, tirando fuori nuove tenere storie da questo verse. Non puoi. E’ ingiusto!  
> Questi tuoi Stiles e Derek sono sempre un’amore, ma questa volta mi hanno proprio sciolto. Hai deciso di mostrarci un preciso momento di quel verse e non c’era altro modo di scriverlo, a tratti triste che vorresti prenderli tutte e due e abbracciarli stretti, e allo stesso tempo di una tenerezza atroce.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/10%20-%20Ritorno%20al%20presente_zpslsfnaxwk.jpg)  
> 

[](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/imga543_a_zpsv2kipxwn.jpg.html)  
[](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/imga545_a%20copia_zpsmxv6mltg.jpg.html)  
[](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/imga539%20copia_zps2yqewoml.jpg.html)  
[](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/imga546_a%20copia_zpsxw8mwxgp.jpg.html)


End file.
